This application is an improvement of U.S. patent application entitled "Multiple-fold Automatic Umbrella for Safe Operation" with Ser. No. 08/370,411 filed: Jan. 9, 1995 by the same inventors of this application. However, the earlier application of U.S. Ser. No. 370,411 has the following drawbacks:
1. In order to pivotally mount the elongated opening lever 52 of the control means 5 on the upper portion of the grip 12 secured to the lower portion of the central shaft means 1, the length of the grip 12 may not be shortened, thereby influencing the total umbrella length when folded and being not suitable for folding purpose.
2. Two springs 524, 543 should be provided for respectively urging the upper opening lever 52 and the lower sliding latch 54 to increase assembly complexity and production cost.
3. For accommodating the elements of the control means 5 in the grip 12, a "solid block" should be inserted in the grip 12 in order for slidably mounting the latch 54, for inserting the spring 543, and for pivotally mounting the lever 52 on the "solid block" embedded in the hollow grip portion to increase the volume and weight of the umbrella, thereby influencing the shortening and minimizing of a folded umbrella.
The present inventors have found the drawbacks of the U.S. patent application of U.S. Ser. No. 08/370,411 and invented the present multiple-fold automatic umbrella with simplified grip portion.